My Pokemon Love
by pokephile33
Summary: THis is a story about a boy named Josh and his wonderful lover Flareon. WARNING! This contains POKEPHILIA (Pokemon on human sexual interaction). Male human x female Flareon.


"HRNGH!" I grunted as I stretched my limbs on my bed. Mornings, I hate mornings. I looked at the edge of the bed to find Flareon still sleeping. I chuckled to myself and walked to my dresser. I got some fresh clothes and went to the shower. Showered, got clean, put clothes on, brush teeth, leave the bathroom, leave my motel room to go to the cafeteria. Just as I took five steps, "JOSH!" I jumped. "Yes, ?" I joked. "That's Mrs. Bingcherry smart ass! I just wanted to ask you something." "And that is..." "There was a lot of noise going on in your room last night. What exactly were you up to?" "Noise? Define noise." "Moaning, banging, sometimes even screaming!" "Hmm... Ohh! Flareon and I were just... wrestling." "Wrestling huh? You two weren't having sex were you?" "WHAT!? HA! Don't make me laugh! That's bestiality! Haha! Sex with Flareon! That's a good one!" I laughed. "Mmm... Okay Josh, just know I've got my eye on you," she assured. "What're you? My mother?" I then continued to the cafeteria.

I got some breakfast to go, and went back into my motel room. Flareon was up and about when I went inside. "Hey, good morning sweety. Got you some breakfast." "FLAREON!" she said with excitement. I put down some chopped sausage for her. She ate the food whole in no time at all. "Flareon!" she cried her name happily. "Do you wanna go for a walk Flareon?" "Eon! Flare!" That was a definite yes. We zipped down the halls and left the motel complex. When we were far from the building, I started to talk to her. "You were really good last night Flareon." "Ee! Flare! Flareon!" "Y'know, I wouldn't mind doing it again tonight, would you?" She smiled at me. "Is that a yes?" "FLAREON!" I smiled seductively at her. "Let's find a better place though this time. 'll nag the shit out of me." "ON!" She stood on her back paws and put her front paws on my shoulders. "No, not now Flareon. There's too many people here," I instructed her. "Fla?" "Sorry, we'll get a place today, I promise." She smiled and licked my face, then dropped down to the ground. The day was like any other day, exploring the town, going to Pokemon parks, etc. At 7 pm though, I decided to go with Flareon to the woods. Hardly anyone goes there anymore, so it's the perfect spot for us to 'Wrestle'. We found a spot in a circle of bushes. "Y'ready?" "Flare!" I took all of my clothes off and she put her front paws on my shoulders again.

We started with a kiss. She pressed her lips against mine, our tongues colliding, saliva exchanging. It was pretty damn hot if you ask me. As our kiss continued, I started to pull her in closer so we could be in an embrace. I then wrapped my arms around her waist. "Mmmmm." I moaned. After 10 seconds, our kiss ended. She got down and turned her rear towards me, standing on all fours. "You ready?" I asked again. "Flareon!" she cried out. I got on my hands and knees and climbed on top of her. She always preferred the doggy position for some reason. I inserted my member into her tight walls and started the session. "Flar...e...on" she moaned. I begin to thrust my hips in a rapid succesion. Her furry back feels really warm on my belly, like always. Her vagina was really wet with fluid. I groan as I thrust faster and faster. 'She's so good!' She starts to pant heavily like a dog. "FLAREON!" she screams. "You wanna do it the human way?" I barely managed to say. "Flare!" she pulled herself away from me and rolled over on her back. I put my penis at an 80 degree angle and started again. "AHHH! FLAREON! I'M CUMMING!" I screamed with pleasure. "FLARE! FLARE! FLAREON!" I thrusted at full speed and then released my seed into her. We both let out deep breaths. I slowed down my speed, and exited her vag. She was soaked in both her's and my fluids. Her fur was a tangled up mess and we were covered in dirt. She started to lick her crotch clean. I got my clothes on and gave her another kiss on the lips. "That... was good. You'll always be My Pokemon Love."


End file.
